


Hugs

by Redzik



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: "There is a rumor that Nightwing can subsist solely on little brother hugs."





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://doc-squash.tumblr.com/post/180206725661/there-is-a-rumor-that-nightwing-can-subsist-solely) post.

Dick noticed he may not be entirely human after his parents died. He chalked it up to being downright miserable after their deaths at first. But then he got really sick and weak and Bruce spend the night in his room cradling his small, fragile body at a loss of how to help him. Dick woke up feeling well rested and re-energized, the empty sucking feeling akin to hunger gone.

Bruce couldn’t explain his sudden recovery and Dick didn’t look to closely either. Bruce didn’t like metas in his city and Dick was afraid the man would send him away if it turned out he was one.

However he was forced to face the issue a week later, when he started to get that feeling of hunger again despite the mountains of food he was consuming every day. He started experimenting, based on what he knew happened the last time and came up with an answer: hug. An actual hug, no just casual contact like a hand on his shoulder or ruffled hair. He noticed he felt better after he gave Alfred a quick hug in thanks for something or the other. Dick tested more and came up with a decent pattern: a hug lasting a few seconds got him fed like one meal did for a normal human being. About a minute and longer hug could sustain him for a few days, even a week if he really had to. In other words, the longer the hug, the longer he could function between his… meals.

It was good Dick was an affectionate boy. He could hug Bruce and Alfred at random without raising any suspicions. Still, Bruce wasn’t a very expressive person. Far from it. The man was always uncomfortable when he got trapped in a hug, so Dick tried to limit displays of affection as much as he could.

With Titans things were a little better. Not that they hugged each other much, but definitely more than in the Wayne manor. However, those hugs helped for a little less time. Then there was Kory and Barbara and Dick was fed daily with high dosage of cuddles.

Then came Blüdhaven and it was _miserable_. A long string of abymyssal dates followed in an effort to just get by. Jason helped a little when he visited or Dick dragged himself back to Gotham, but then he died and Dick just couldn’t deal. He latched onto Catalina, trying to help her be the hero he knew she could be. But he misjudged badly and it ended up in a disaster he barely survived.

Things started to look up when Tim entered the picture. The hugs he kept stealing from the kid were enough to keep him going, so Dick abandoned his self destructive tendency to date whoever came across and focused on being the big brother to Tim.

Then Red Hood exploded into their lives, Damian was dumped onto Bruce to take care of and Dick discovered that his little brothers gave the best and fulfilling hugs ever. He made sure to spend some time with each of his brothers every few days and hug them.

Tim gave it to him semi freely, usually too busy with his cases to actually stop him when Dick attacked him with cuddles. Damian with his upbringing and being Bruce’s little clone allowed him one hug a week. Jason, the elusive angry little brother, whom Dick wanted to smother with affection, had to be bribed.

It was one of such times.

“C’mon Dickie. I just need you to cover as Red Hood for a few days,” Jason wheedled.

Red Hood requested a meeting with Nightwing. Dick not one to miss an opportunity to spend time with Jason, especially since he was difficult to get a hold on, agreed immediately and brought some food in the hopes of coaxing Red Hood into a hug. But this. This was so much better.

“For a price, Little Wing,” Dick grinned, ready to milk it for all it’s worth.

“Name it,” Jason said immediately, and stupidly-his mind supplied, ready to do anything he had to to get those few days free.

“A hug.”

Red Hood should have seen that one coming. It was almost always about hugs with Dick. Didn’t the man ever had enough of this crap?

“Hell no,” Red Hood protested. “Unlike you, I’ve got a reputation to maintain.”

“Two hugs!” Dick raised the price in response, lifting his hand with two fingers up least there were any doubts Jason misheard him. “And a forehead kiss.”

Fucking hell, it can’t be happening. Why Jason didn’t just agree in the first place?

“One,” Jason growled.

“One for two minutes and I get to nuzzle your hair.”

“Ugh,” Jason threw his head back and sighed. He needed those free days. “Fine!”

Dick squeaked in delight and didn’t waste time in jumping down from the ledge and wrapping his arms around Jason’s body. Jason hugged back, because it was the part of the deal and started counting down two minutes.

“Ahh, that’s the stuff,” Dick sighed happily.

Red Hood pulled back slightly and narrowed his eyes at Nightwing speculatively. He looked at the barely touched food and back at Dick.

“So the rumors are true,” he stated in incredulity. “You _do_ sustain yourself through hugs from us.”

“Uh, yeah?” Nightwing tilted his head in confusion. “You all know this.”

“You- Wha-” Red Hood didn’t know what to address first. “We know?”

Dick rolled his eyes.

“Yeah? You all always say ‘he needs to cuddle like his life depended on it’ or ‘he needs hugs to breathe’.”

Jason’s stomach dropped, he felt vaguely sick at the realization.

“We were just saying things,” he said faintly. The possible consequences of them not taking seriously Dick’s need to hug flashing through his mind. “Like a joke. Dick. We- I _d_ _idn_ _’t know_.”

“Oh,” Nightwing muttered, his eyes widened and he stumbled back. “ _Oh_.”

Red Hood didn’t let him escape, tightening his hold on the older man.

“You really think I would withhold something so vital to your well-being for bribes?” Jason asked softly. He was nauseous just at the thought of Dick thinking Jason was capable of such an act.

“No!” Dick paled in horror and stuttered, “I just thought you were just teasing.”

“I wasn’t,” Red Hood replied. He hugged Dick tight and after a moment of deliberation, he kissed his forehead. Dick asked for a forehead kiss, so it had to help in sustaining him, right? “Tell me what you need.”

“Just this,” Nightwing hummed, snuggling close. “For a few minutes.”

Eventually Dick let go and Jason reluctantly allowed himself to be chased away after confirming that, yes it was enough for Dick to last for a week, and yes, he would fill in as Red Hood.

After patrol two days later Dick found out Jason moved in with him. Dick wasn’t complaining, because fuck, those hugs were fantastic and not just for feeding.

 

* * *

 

“Bruce!” Dick grinned as he opened the door. “Come in. This is a surprise.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him as he entered the apartment. Not only Dick wasn’t close to death as he feared, but he thrived. He was happy in a way Bruce didn’t see him being since that fated night at the circus.

“You missed your weekly visit,” he offered as an explanation to his sudden appearance at his son’s doorstep. “I just come by to check on you.”

“Oh!” Dick bounced on his feet and Bruce hid a smile. It was rare nowadays to see Dick so full of energy he was practically bursting. He really wanted to meet the person that had his son this happy just in under two weeks. “I’ve been busy. You know, night job and all that.”

“Mhm,” Bruce agreed, looking around. There were some things in the apartment which clearly didn’t belong to Dick as he didn’t saw them before and he frowned. Wasn’t it a little fast having this person live with Dick already?

Just then Jason walked out of the bedroom, his chest bare, and started rooting through the couch cushions.

Only years of training saved Bruce from staring with his mouth hanging open in surprise. He watched as Jason finally fished a t-shirt and put in on. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dick salivating at the sight. Bruce resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Of course.

“Bruce,” Jason drawled, slumping down on the couch and opening his arms invitingly. Dick immediately dived into his side, snuggling happily and Jason smirked at Bruce, “As you can see Dick has all the hugs he could want, so there’s no need for you to pop up here, _at all_.”

“I see,” Bruce agreed contemplatively, he turned to leave but paused and looked over his shoulder at his two sons.

“It’s not the hugs,” he said. “It’s love.”

Then he left while both of them sputtered at the revelation.


End file.
